The Disappearance of Oracle Turret
by The Ninja And The Writer
Summary: "It's been awhile, Mrs. I know you don't remember me, but I remember you. My mission is to make sure you remember, so even if I die... I want you to be happy again." Caroline/Cave. No other real pairings. Told from by 'Oracle Turret', named Helena here.
1. Chapter 1

The Disappearance of Oracle Turret

A/N: First Portal story, so hey- If I get something wrong, it's been awhile. XD

This story is all about the Oracle Turret's life. It's a bit choppy, but I think it turned out nicely. I plan to use this storyline to do some kinda sequel to Portal/Half-life.

If people want to know what they all look like, I have the descriptions on my profile.

I can't tell you guys how many times I changed the title. -_-;

Anyways-

_This is in the past_

This is in the present

_~These are thoughts~_

XXXXX

"Hello? Hello?" There was a person, someone she could only hope that she could hear her plea. The dark haired girl walked over, uncertain of the machine she had become. The turret's voice cried out once more, the woman stopped to gaze at her. She did nothing to free her, and there was a voice that told the girl to leave her.

"Thank anyways…." Through her unwavering red stare, she saw that the woman was uncomfortable, wearing an expression that struck her as familiar, the corner of mouth stretching to the other side.

_~Chelly used to make that expression all the time….~ _the turret noted absently, _~so did Caroline….~ _

It was really only after staring at the girl for a few seconds, her processors turned on, and she recognized Caroline's hair, and Mr. Johnson's eyes on the young lady in front of her, did the turret finally recognize the woman as the child she had raised until she was three.

Shock ran through her, and she was astonished with how lovely their daughter had grown up to be.

The woman ran off, and left her to the turret redemption line. She didn't blame Chell, after all, it wasn't the first time someone she cared for left her alone….

_XXXXX_

"_Helena! How are we going to get out of here!" The frustrated voice of Doug Rattmann was heard, and if the turret still possessed a mouth it would be smiling, just a little bit, an a way to admire Doug's naïveté. _

"_Doug, listen." He turned to look desperately at her glowing red eye, and she tried to calm him. "I am not getting out of here. You need to leave me. I'll be fine, GLaDOS won't kill a turret."_

"_No!" He rubbed his large hand over her metal surface, once again reminding them how much things had changed, and he spoke with rough conviction. "I won't leave you, Helena." _

"_But you must, Doug. She is coming." He heard the all-too-familiar sound of the gears in the walls moving as GLaDOS' camera's tried to watch to find out where Doug was hiding out. The blue wall in front of them could destroy Helena, and Doug wasn't willing to lose the intelligent turret he had met when he first joined Aperture. _

_She wished that things were not the way they were, but sadly, they were, and so, Doug nodded –disappearing into the facility- and when GLaDOS showed up, Helena did her best impression of the mindless bots. _

XXXXX

No, it was far from her first time being abandoned, but it would always hurt to see the form disappearing, slowly fading from her line of sight.

Helena Turret smiled inwardly, her minds' eye still perceived herself as a human, and so she still thought she smiled like one, and let herself shut down to conserve power.

It wouldn't be too long from now that she would be silenced forever, and she had to see _her_ one last time. _She_ had to know the truth of _her_ creation, and Helena would love to be the one to tell her that _her_ daughter looked so much like Cave, and her mother.

XXXXX

When she was next awoken, it was in front of a large machine, and her mechanical mind registered it as the GLaDOS bot, the same thing that Caroline was to be stuffed into.

"Hello, Mrs. Johnson….." It was an echo of conversations past, and the turret desperately hoped that some part of her friend recognized her.

The yellow optic lens stared down at her feeble body with mild annoyance, but the turret did not back down. "You are rather different, turret."

There was a hint of a smile in Helena's voice when she replied. "They designed me that way, Mrs. Caroline."

"They named me GLaDOS, turret, it would seem you are confusing me for someone else."

If she still possessed a head, she would have shaken it in a negative answer, but since her body was frustratingly immobile, she had to reply verbally. "No, I am not confused. I know you….. But I will call you GLaDOS."

"You are more coherent then the programming we gave you." It was a simple statement, and Helena was saddened to realize that they never programmed her, at all. She was _designed_ to hold the consciousness of her human self- to try and ease Caroline's concerns about her experiment.

XXXXX

"_Hello, Mrs. Johnson…." The young lab assistant called for her boss. "It's time…."_

_The wrinkled face of Caroline screwed up in annoyance. "Helena, I thought we established that you were to call me by my first name." _

_The auburn haired girl giggled a bit at this. "Of course, Mrs. Caroline," She walked over to the woman she was proud to call a friend, while the elder woman scowled. _

"_And what about her, Chell…. Have you made arrangements?" The elderly woman was rightfully concerned for what was going to happen to the daughter she had in genetics. _

"_Chell is to live at Aperture," Helena stated cheerfully. "If all goes well with the procedure, you should be able to see her directly afterwards." Caroline's eyes looked downcast at this._

"_And if all does not go well?" _

"_She will never be subjected to testing," Helena assured her good friend. "I have a young assistant who is willing to falsify reports." _

"_Good," Caroline sighed in relief. "I…..think I'm ready." The elderly woman stood up shakily, Helena at her side in moments to assist her. Caroline raised a wrinkly hand, in a gesture saying that she did not require the help of the young woman. _

_She smoothed out her classy white dress, and fixed her scarf, before taking her cane and following Helena over to where it would be done. _

XXXXX

Alright, first chapter~

Review?

:D


	2. Chapter 2

The Disappearance of Oracle Turret

A/N: … No reviews?

Oh well…

XXXXX

"-urret? Turret?" The same voice that Helena once worked for was now hardened and uncaring. Caroline was right to worry about the procedure…that turned her into a monster.

"Sorry, Mrs. GLaDOS," She shook herself out of reminisce. "Just remembering better times when things didn't go completely wrong before blowing up in your face." The AI was seemingly satisfied with the answer, and actually made noises of agreement, before going on how all she used to do was test, and then that 'dangerous, mute lunatic' came along.

The turret made noises that could signify that she was paying attention to the machine, but in reality….

XXXXX

"_Helena… I don't think I can do this." Caroline looked stricken as she was strapped down to the lab table, clutching the hand of the younger scientist desperately. _

_Helena smiled soothingly, before saying, "Then why don't I do this first?" Caroline looked horrified, but the other scientists looked intrigued. _

"_But miss, we don't have any other bodies prepared….." The young woman chuckled at that._

"_But of course you do. The _GLaDOS_ body has bodyguards, doesn't it?"_

"_A _PROTECTOR_?" They were incredulous, "But they are prototypes!" _

_She chuckled a little. "I'll be the first Turret, then won't I?" _

"_Turret… I like it," Caroline spoke up from her still tied down position. Helena noted this, giving a glare to the lab assistant who had not moved to help Mrs. Johnson up, and made her way to help her herself. _

XXXXX

"Hmmm…." GLaDOS' voice broke through the memory, and she mentally squirmed underneath the gaze. "It would seem Chell has come to defeat the next test, and I have to go set up the next one. You also have to go…. But I am afraid you are going to the redemption line, Turret."

"Right, Mrs. GLaDOS. You just go along with that…." Helena focused her unwavering red light on the robotic face of the once Caroline. "I will never blame you…." If she still had possessed a mouth, she would be smiling at the woman she respected so- when she was human, of course. GLaDOS was similar to Caroline in many ways, but so much had changed since then…

Two robotic hands came down and picked up her feeble body. She mentally smiled when she heard the tone of GLaDOS' voice change from confidence to uncertainty.

"I was never married…. I wasn't even human, and yet….." She felt the once-human AI stare at her back. "She seems so…. Familiar, so sure of what she knows….." She felt hope swell in her chest- well, it _would_ have had she a chest. "No, she-it- is merely defective."

… The hope died a sudden death.

And she was placed onto the Turret Redemption line.

Which, as an interesting side note, was something she created in the first place-fate's funny that way.

XXXXX

"_Miss Helena, you do realize if we go through with this…. You are going to die, because the Turret body can't live forever, right?" At young Craig's concern, Helena smiled. Concern did not look that good on his devilish features, he was meant to be pessimistic and egoistic, not concerned at all with the well-being of a woman such as Helena._

"_Craig, I don't want to live forever." Craig was confused, even as she was taking her vitals. "I intend to die eventually. What kind of a woman would I be if I had to watch the girl I gave birth to die? That is a fate no mother should have." _

"_You have a little girl?" Craig smiled. "Kathryn and I have a little one too. What's her name?" _

"_She is technically the child of Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. I just was the carrier, but her name is Chell." She was taking her blood pressure now, and wrote the results. "Caroline wanted her to know I had a place with her." _

_Craig took the results, and grinned, "You should be good to go, Helena." _

"_By the way, Craig," Helena inquired, "What is your daughter's name?" _

"_Katie. She's about to turn three." Helena could see plainly that the young scientist was elated with the fact he and his wife, who was deemed 'sterile' at a young age because of a cancer had a healthy child, and she giggled at the sight of big, bad serious Craig being so happy. _

"_Chelly is four." Craig nodded thoughtfully as he strapped her down to the surgical table. "You can meet her, someday." _

"_Kathryn will love that, Helena." Suddenly, Helena's face grew serious. _

"_Craig, if I don't make it…. Take care of Caroline for me." He looked shocked, but nodded in agreement. "She's been through enough already, and if I die…." Sad green eyes looked away. "She might forget that Chell would grow up alone if she died….." _

"_Alright, Miss Helena, I'll do it for you. You just make sure I don't have to." He smirked, and she raised an eyebrow. _

"_Of course, Craig- I'll see you on the other side." He rolled his eyes, and rolled her into the room where her human body was to be separated from her conscious mind. _

XXXXX

It was rather funny what had ended up happening to Craig in the end. She did, in fact, have all of his memories backed up on her mainframe. Her mechanical heart clenched at the thought. She was the only conscious being in this whole building that knew the truth behind the project. The scientist's here were crazy to beat Black Mesa, since they had destroyed everything Aperture had stood for.

They hadn't cared who had been caught in the crossfire.

They hadn't cared whose lives they ruined forever.

It was only a year after GLaDOS was turned on for the first time that Katie was diagnosed with terminal cancer. She would never have a chance to go to school with other children her age, so her father taught the young girl at the facility. She was a genius- a promising young scientist who was very curious of the world she would never be a part of, because she was destined to die very, very young.

Her father learned everything he could, random facts that the young girl loved to hear, cheering her up every time she cursed her sickly body for being unable to run and jump and play.

It was when Katie turned seven that Helena was found, and was turned on for the first time in years.

XXXXX

_It was a rather weird feeling, almost akin to waking up from a coma, she could feel mechanisms struggling to work, and suddenly, she was greeted with the sight of a sickly pale girl with strawberry-blonde hair. _

"_Who are you?" Helena tried to move her arms, only to remember they no longer existed. She was frustrated already, as her tired mind tried to piece together what happened. The young girl raised an eyebrow. _

"_Katie. You aren't shooting me. Are you defective, turret?" _

"_No…. And don't call me Turret. My name's Helena." The young girl, obviously no older than six, made a face that reminded Helena of someone that was once close to her. _

"_Helena, then- Why were you shut off? What happened to you? Why do you have a name?" During the onslaught of questions, Helena finally recognized the high cheek bones and nose of Craig. _

"_KATIE?" Her soft voice blared out of her speakers, causing them to spark in protest, "As in the daughter of Craig Young?" Soft hazel eyes widened, and she nodded eagerly. "You were three when it happened… when I was turned into…." She paused, saddened at the thought, "This." _

_The look on the young girls' face was almost comical. "You were _human?_" Her voice was total awe. "How do you do it?" Her voice was a near shout, and the young girl was sent into a fit of coughing, reminding her once more of the illness she was cursed with. After it passed, Katie smiled sadly and spoke. "I was diagnosed with cancer three years ago- and I'll probably die soon. How can I change myself? Into a machine, that is." _

"_I don't think you want to go through with this, Katie. I'm not going to help you ruin your life." Helena's voice was full of caution, but Katie did not pay attention to it in the slightest. She was simply too excited with the prospect of being able to go for longer times without being put on the ventilator._

"_If you aren't going to tell me….." her eyes lit up, as she realized who would help her. "The scientists!" She proclaimed happily, knowing they would help her. "Thank you, Miss Helena!" She took off in a fast jog, to the scientists who would make her immortal. _

XXXXX

Review! The next chapter's done~


	3. Chapter 3

The Disappearance of Oracle Turret

A/N: Thanks for the review!

:D

Well, I'm glad people are enjoying the story.

XXXXX

Having nothing better to do, Helena pondered everything she had been through, and all that she had seen in her long life.

XXXXX

They say that your life passes before your eyes when you die. That saying is true, in a sense.

As the life drained out of each and every one of the people she had known, and became data fragments, Helena watched as their lives literally flew past them, their memories playing out their lives before disappearing into her mainframe.

If she did not take the memories, they would be forever lost as data fragments, and then they would just be an empty shell of a human. So Helena made sure that they would never be forgotten by her.

Katie was not the first core, not truly, though the scientists wrote she was- there were two others before her. Both were labeled as failures, and tossed to the side. She remembered when they had met her.

Rick had signed up to be a test subject, eager for adventure. He was truly a man destined for a different time, and hadn't known what he was signing himself up for. He was a hard-headed 23 year-old, and hadn't listened to her pleas, only to realize what they were doing to him…. But was all too late to stop them from doing it.

The one thing that had always stuck Helena was the panic of him losing feeling in his human body, and finding awareness in the robotic structure. He had always wanted to explore, but did not want to give his life for it.

He was dubbed a failure, because if they attached his core onto GLaDOS, it would make the murderous AI act out even more. And, they could not rid him of all of his memories, as he had clutched onto things like his name all the way into a cold, hard sphere.

The next test subject was a fifteen year old boy named Ace. Perhaps, if they had a younger subject, it would work. Ace was the child of a veteran from the 'Nam, and an astronomer. His father wanted him to follow in his footsteps, and join the US army. The boy, however, loved space as much as his mother-practically obsessed with learning everything he could about it, and joining the NASA space program.

When his mother died, his father found himself with a child he didn't want, and sold the boy off to make a quick buck at Aperture. He was also labeled a failure, because even as a robot, he wanted to impress his father and go to space one day.

He was fifteen. Not even a man yet, and was terrified, and Helena had done all she could for the boy.

Aperture had used and abused both of them, and both were tossed to the side to rot away.

And yet, Katie was dubbed the first human-based core that could have the power to control GLaDOS.

XXXXX

"_Ooooh, what's in here?" The voice of Katie as she came out, and Helena had finished backing up her human memories onto her hard drive. _

"_K-Katie?" Craig's voice was broken, and he fell to his knees, and she could only watch as his life fell apart. _

"_Mr. Young, your daughter is the first successful core we have ever had. Meet the 'Curiosity core'." The scientist spoke in an excited way, and Helena recognized that voice. Some part of her coiled in anger at the audacity to even try AI technology after what had happened with Caroline. _

_This man was the man to kill Caroline, because she didn't want to go through with the procedure. _

"_No." Craig growled at the man. "This is my _daughter._ Now, put her _back._" Helena felt sick when she figured out why _that man_ had come to show Craig the core of his daughter's personality. _

_The scientist sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Young, but why should I do that?" He looked at Craig like he was a piece of meat, but Helena had to hold her tongue, lest she get destroyed, all the memories of the people she had would be lost. "I destroyed the body, incinerated it's sickly, cancer infested tissue. Your daughter would be happy." Craig made to attack the man, but the sight of the oranges-eyed core stopped him cold. _

"_Who are _you?_" The Curiosity Core was excited to meet someone other than the scientist holding her, and Helena could only watch in horror as the scientist handed the Curiosity Core over to Craig, and pulled out a knife. _

_He had done so much to this man by practically killing his daughter, and suddenly, Craig let out a pained gasp as the knife was driven into his stomach. He fell over, and desperately tried to reach for the core with the knowledge of his little girl, only a few years younger than Chell would be now. _

"_Maybe the answer is in the genes." The scientist stood over Craig and tore the core out of his grasp. "I look forward to erasing your memories, Craig. I never really liked you, anyways." He smirked at Craig's expression. Orderlies came in the room, one grabbed the Curiosity Core, to take away and place on GLaDOS, and the others took Craig, bleeding and stunned into silence, and placed him on the lab table. _

_They strapped him down, and inserted the wires into the base of his skull, into every one of his vertebrae, and other places. That was only the beginning, and she knew they were going to make him into a machine._

_And she could only watch while they did it. _

XXXXX

Eventually, one of the orderlies had noticed Helena had been turned on, and the scientist she hated to the bottom of her artificial heart turned Helena off. She was at least able to save the data that she collected about Craig's life.

About two years later, she learned from Rattmann, Craig's wife- Kathryn- killed herself. If she ever was able to re-upload his memory into his mainframe, he would be devastated. Helena was almost convinced he would be happier just being the Fact Core.

Oh, they had indeed found they couldn't rid themselves of Craig entirely. He was able to hold onto himself even as they wiped his memory. As an aid, Helena told Rick his name. He wanted to be with his daughter so, so much- he had so many more facts to tell her. He couldn't remember the part about Katie, but he still stated facts off every chance he got.

It was rather sad, actually.

XXXXX

Review~


	4. Chapter 4

The Disappearance of Oracle Turret

A/N: Thanks for the attention! Even if no one reviews!

XXXXX

This was it, apparently. She was about to be dumped into the incinerator from the Turret redemption line. On top of that, her optic was flickering. So, either way- she was going to die soon.

The incinerator would just make it happen faster.

That was when Helena noticed the approaching figure, feminine, and dressed in the aperture science testing uniform.

_~Chell? Is that you?~_

It was indeed the young lady she had given birth to. "Hello? Hello?" Chell was right on top of her, and her sight was flickering, so she was only getting flashes of images. "I'm different," she pleaded. "Take me with you."

She was picked up by the woman, who wore a curious, but weary face. "Thank you!" Helena was carried away from the turret line, and was carried down to the floor. She needed to tell the girl a few things, so she took a line out of Cave's book.

"Get mad." Chell looked at her oddly, but did not put her back, so that was a plus. "Don't make lemonade." Chell thought about it for a second, and then put two and two together when she realized the reference to the old saying.

She mused aloud for a second. "Prometheus was punished by the gods for giving the gift of knowledge to man. He was cast into the bowels of the earth, and pecked by birds." _~I'm giving you this, Chell. If GLaDOS finds out, I'll have a worse punishment than even Prometheus.~_

Helena turned her sight back on the young woman. Right, she had to tell Chell about the hidden laboratory beneath this facility.

"It won't be enough." Helena knew Chell was trying to off GLaDOS- she might not have been listening that well to GLaDOS' rant, but heard enough to guess that Chell was the one who 'kill' her. "The answer is beneath us."

Not that Helena could blame Chell for trying. GLaDOS was a murderous AI without her memory of the time she was human. "Her name is Caroline. Don't forget that." Helena's voice was calm, and Chell looked curious for more, but also a bit confused at what the original turret was saying.

"That's all I can say." If she was human, she would have shrugged. Chell nodded in understanding, before putting her down, and walking away.

And once more, Helena was left with her thoughts-

And her many, many regrets.

XXXXX

When Cave died, Caroline had been heart-broken. She was on the verge of fifty when it happened. And she had lost the man she looked up to, admired, and had fallen in love with. They had married back in their late twenties, but had never tried to have a child.

That was when Helena, a young slip of a girl back then, had first met the woman. She had come looking for work, an unfortunate accident leaving her practically an orphan, and happened upon Aperture.

XXXXX

"_Hello? Mrs. Johnson? He's asking for you." A twelve-year old Helena with frizzy hair and too-big eyes stepped into the CEO's office, where an older woman was caressing the picture of a man. _

"_No, I won't do it….. I won't be there when he kills himself!" The woman with wavy brown hair and a dress stood up, to face the little messenger girl angrily. "I don't want to see him die, not when we're so close….." She let out a sob. "Not when we're so close….." _

_Helena, who never liked seeing people feeling hurt, walked over to the woman tentatively, and put a hand on her arm. "Mrs., I'm sure he wouldn't want you to see him die either, but he wants you to be there so he's not completely alone." She smiled, her vivid green eyes trying their best to show her sincerity. _

_Mrs. Johnson sighed. "I just don't want to condone suicide." _

"_But he is in serious pain, hooked up to the ventilator all the time, and there is no cure." _

_The elder woman laughed a bit, "Well, you know your life's gone a bad way when a little girl is more logical than you are." At that, full lips-too big for her petite face- set into a scowl. _

"_I'm not little! I'm twelve!" At this, the young girl saw her mistake, and covered her mouth, looking around the room as if she never had made the mistake. "I-I mean, fourteen." Mrs. Johnson chuckled, eyes full of mirth. _

"_Oh, of course." The elder woman's face was full of mischief, and Helena groaned. _

"_Don't kick me out Mrs. Johnson; I need this job to help my mom! Ever since dad died we-" She cut herself off abruptly, and both faces became serious again, all thoughts of laughter gone. _

"_Don't call me Mrs. Johnson," The elder woman did not look up. "Call me Caroline. And your name is?" She raised a dark eyebrow at the girl. _

"_Helena, Mrs. Caroline." Caroline scowled at this. _

_Drop the Mrs. - it makes me feel old." Helena's young too-large green eyes were full of mischief when she replied. _

"_I'll try, Mrs." _

XXXXX

That was the first time they met. A young girl with the mind built for science, and an elder woman who was about to lose the man she loved. When they were human, they had been quite the team. Helena became Caroline's personal assistant, and had helped her learn how to bake her momma's special cake. She also became the daughter Caroline never had.

And eventually, she became the young woman who ended up taking care of Caroline more than the other way around.

Not that Helena had ever minded. She loved Caroline like a child loves their mother. She still loved the woman that took her in, even as a murderous artificial intelligence.

Which was why she sacrificed everything for her, how could she not?

But all of her sacrifice was for naught, because…..

XXXXX

"_Turret? Are you in there, Helena?" _

_It wasn't as painful as she expected it to be when they turned her on. There were few notable differences- only two, really; the lack of peripheral vision, and the general numbness of her body. She supposed she didn't have a true body anymore, so that was when she began referring to herself as a robot, a mechanical being. _

"…_..Craig, is that you?" She heard a sigh of relief, and suddenly he came into her sights. _

"_Good, I thought you might not be there…. Turrets weren't meant to become the hosts for human intelligence." He smiled a bit apologetically. _

_Helena made a laughing sound, and found it sounding like the dying bray of a donkey. If she had possessed a mouth, she would have frowned. Craig, on the other hand, found it amusing. _

"_Well, we all know _I _have the best laugh around here, but I thought you had a pretty nice laugh too." He shook a finger in front of her optic lens and wagged it disapprovingly. "That was _not_ a nice laugh."_

"_Ha, ha, Craig- very funny; I hope your egotistical ways don't rub off on your daughter." That sent him into fit of laughter. _

"_True enough, Helena." _

XXXXX

A/N: I know someone is reading this… And if you wouldn't mind, review? They are like hugs, and this story doesn't have enough hugs…


	5. Chapter 5

The Disappearance of Oracle Turret

Thanks for the Reviews

XXXXX

"_Hello, Mrs. Caroline." It felt weird, having to look up to see her friend's face, but her vision was noticeably clearer, so maybe Caroline had been on to something with the glasses. _

_Not that it mattered- technically she was a machine now. Such human things were a part of the past. "H-Helena?" The CEO's voice was shaky, and she ran wrinkly fingers against her metal form, feeling almost unwelcome against her cold skin, but woman brain-mapped into this form said nothing in protest. "Is that really…you?" _

"_Yes, Mrs. It's me." Caroline narrowed her eyes, partially in suspicion, partially in disbelief. Years growing up around a person granted one the ability to read into every deeper meaning in facial expressions. _

"_Prove it." If she had a mouth, Helena would have smiled. _

"_Well then, I know you did it." Caroline raised an eyebrow. _

"_Did what, turret?" She felt a little hurt at the impersonal reference to both her last name, and what she had named the turrets. _

"_You ruined all of my scrub-in hats." The other eyebrow went up. "They used to be plain white, and you put a red sock in with the rest of my laundry." Helena remembered she had been quite angry at this. "I knew it was you when you smirked at me in a pink scrub hat. I was seventeen at the time." _

_Caroline smirked devilishly at the memory, "Alright, it's you." _

XXXXX

"_I'm sorry, Jack, but I'm afraid that I am going to have to refuse the procedure. I want to enjoy my golden years with my grandchild, with flesh." Caroline's grey eyes were sure in their decision, gleaming with determination. _

"_Well, Mrs. Caroline….. I'm afraid that option isn't available." Jack grinned evilly towards the woman, before pulling out a knife from his back pocket. I only could see it because of my…..unique position. I was so shocked, I couldn't even warn her. _

_Caroline let out a pained gasp, falling to her knees as she clutched the cold metal object that protruded from her stomach, draining her of blood. She looked at the red-haired scientist with shock and anger, her mouth opening as if to say something. _

_She fell to the side, and Helena called out for her so many times, begging her to stay awake, fight off the younger man, _something_ besides dying and leaving Helena to her fate. _

_Jack turned her off, and Helena was lost in darkness. _

_The last thing she saw with her red gaze was his smirk of triumph. _

XXXXX

Yes, all of her sacrificing had been for nothing, because in the end, she had lost Caroline to the vicious man named Jack. He was a ruthless young scientist, whose 'end justifies the means' attitude had always rubbed Helena the wrong way. He killed Caroline, killed Katie, killed Craig, Rick, Ace, Kathryn, Simon, Mina, Penelope, Avery….and eventually himself.

Yes, Jack was indeed dead now, she thought with grim satisfaction and the kind of happiness one feels when they right a terrible wrong, as he became what was known as "the anger core".

Let it be known that Helena was not a cruel person by nature, but after everything the man was guilty for, all of his crimes….. in her mind, he had lost the right to be called a human, and that was why she let his memories flow into the trash bin of Aperture Science, to be lost forever to the cruel man. Frankly, in her eyes, he deserved it.

They had attached him onto the GLaDOS body in order for her to feel the frustration of not being right, of not knowing answers. That was the theory, anyways.

What had ended up happening was that he gave GLaDOS one hell of a mean streak, and a cruel side to her that had never been present in Caroline. It was then Helena began to actively fear the person who had practically raised her.

Technically, it was not truly his fault for Mina's demise, not since he had already been attached to the GLaDOS body, but it was rather _because_ he gave GLaDOS such a cruel personality they had to make the designated caretaker of Chell a core. It was unfair on many levels, because Mina had never done anything to deserve her fate, except stand in the way of Chell's experimentation.

Mina became the morality core, because Jack ruined GLaDOS' human morals. It was that simple, and that sad.

XXXXX

Suddenly, the entire facility shook, as if the control of the place was being switched over to another. If Helena had still possessed a pair of eyes, they would have widened comically once she realized what was going on.

Chell had done it. She had replaced Caroline's personality with that of another personality core.

Her joy suffered a quick death once the electronic woman realized the affect the GLaDOS body would have on that poor soul being put into the machine. The only people mentally strong enough to take the strain of being in that body were Cave, who was dead, and Caroline, the true person in charge.

She silently whispered a reverent prayer that both Caroline's AI self and Chell would be alright with whatever was going to happen. It was all she could do, with her immobility and all. She could only hope that getting rid of one problem would not lead to another.

After the echoes of the switch of power died off, Helena was left in the silence of the abandoned facility.

XXXXX

A/N: review!


End file.
